Lily's Ten Days of Christmas
by Guess.Guava
Summary: Over the course of ten days, that Lily is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break, she encounters one James Potter more times than she would care for. Written for the 25 Days of Christmas Competition. Chapter 10: Reindeer. COMPLETE!
1. Sledding

**A/N: Written for the _25 Days of Christmas Competition _at _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. _This is going to be a ten chapter story with all the prompts from this competition. **

**Chapter 1: Sledding**

* * *

It was the fifteenth of December, and a beautiful snowy morning when Lily woke up. Fluffy snowflakes drifted lazily down, till they were swallowed up by the vast white expanse. A signal trail of deer prints meandered its way through the fresh snow. Lily stood there, a smile on her face and her nose pressed against the glass, following the deer trail with her eyes. She jump when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around to see her best friend Mary standing behind her.

"Mary! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

Mary grinned then bounded over to her four poster bed. "Guess what my folks sent me?" she asked excitedly."

"What?"

"No, no, no," She wiggled her finger, "You have to guess."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Hmm, let me see-" she began, then launched herself at her friend, knocking her over. Lily pinned Mary down and pulled two, brand new, shiny wooden sleds from under Mary's bed.

"Sleds!" she squealed.

"Yes! Now get off my you big oaf."

Lily let Mary up and scrambled across the room to retrieve her coat and scarf from the peg beside the window. She took one last glance out the window, grabbed one of the sleds, and her mitts and toque. Then she linked arms with Mary and they skipped out of their dorm to find a hill.

It had only been a few minutes when the doors to the castle were flung open and out stepped four seventh year boys. Mary and Lily were currently engaged in a race, to see who could slide past a lone tree a few yards from the bottom of the hill first. The four boys noticed them and headed their way.

Mary slid to a stop, her sled jerking slightly as it hit a deep bank of snow, inches from the tree trunk. "Ugh!" she cried, just as Lily flew past on her left, barely missing her sled and instead bowling over one dark, messy haired boy who was leaning against the tree.

"Evans!" The boy smirked after their crash had settled and they were laying on their backs, next to each other in the snow. "If you were really that desperate, you could have just told me."

Lily groaned and pulled herself up, "Shut up Potter, I was enjoying myself until you came along."

"Testy today, aren't we?"

She glared at him and reached for her sled. "Come on Mary. I don't much feel like sledding on a hill contaminated by the likes of them."

"Contaminated? We were gracing you with our presence."

"Go grace the Giant Squid with it." Then she turned on her heel and the two girls stalked off toward the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll have the next one up in two days. Also, please review!**


	2. Secret Santa

**A/N: Chapter 2: Secret Santa**

* * *

On the sixteenth of December Lily managed to avoid James Potter for most of the day. It wasn't until dinner that evening, when they sat eating at the small table the Professors had set up for the students that were staying at Hogwarts, that she saw him. She simply ignored him, chatting with Mary and while he tried to get her attention.

"Excuse me everyone," Dumbledore stood up, causing the garish purple top hat he wore to slip precariously. "I have had a request from some of the students, that we play a gift giving game known as 'Secret Santa'." He conjured up slips of paper and tossed them in the top hat he had taken off his head. "Each student's name is written on a piece of paper. You will each draw one and are required to get a gift for that person by the Twenty-second of December. Hogsmeade will be open for your convenience till that time. The aim is to give the gift to this person without them knowing who gave it." He then handed the top hat to the student nearest him and they passed it around.

When it came to Lily she reached in and pulled a slip out, unfolding it gently to read the name written there. She groaned inwardly when she saw it. Written in Dumbledore's hand with red and green ink was the name 'James Potter'.

The next day her and Mary were walking through Hogsmeade. Mary had gotten the fifth year Grace Johnson. Grace was a sweet girl and Mary had picked out some hair clips with, with butterflies that flapped their wings and flew off when they detected that their wearer was in a particularly good mood. Now they were wandering through Hogsmeade, trying to find something for James Potter, so that they could get back to the castle and enjoy themselves.

"How about something from Zonko's." Mary suggested.

"No, I don't want to indulge his bad habits."

"How about from Honeydukes."

Lily frowned, "I don't feel like being particularly nice to him."

Mary sighed, "Come on Lily, just get him something, then we can go back to the castle."

Then something in one of the shop windows caught her eye, she backtracked and stepped closer. Grinning she beckoned Mary over.

"Well that is hideous." Mary said.

"It's just perfect for Potter


	3. Snowflakes

**A/N: Chapter 3: Snowflakes**

* * *

By the nineteenth of December Lily was in the habit of sleeping in, and spending most of her time in the common room with Mary, talking and giggling. They went outside a few times, but it had gotten particularly cold and the warm common room was very inviting.

She woke up that morning and pulled her arms from under her blankets, stretching and yawning. As she woke up further she registered that the air in her room was cold. Not just cold but frigid, goosebumps were forming on her arms and she could see her breath clouding and drifting up toward the ceiling. She shivered and pulled her quilt up to her chin. Looking around she noticed that the window ledge had icicles hanging under it, each one dripping steadily from the warm sunlight that poured in. It reflected off the surfaces in the room, revealing a sheen that was most likely ice.

A drop of water landing on her forehead startling her. She looked up to see snowflakes suspended below the canopy of her four poster bed. Their perfect crystalline structures reflected the bright sunlight, causing them to glisten and sparkle. They were beautiful, although some of them were starting to melt. She lay there for a few minutes, taking in their simple beauty. Then a thought occurred to her. How did they get there, someone must have put them there. A name flashed across her mind:

James Potter.

She got out of bed and dressed quickly. The beauty of them forgotten in her anger at Potter. Mary was still asleep, buried deep under her covers away from the cold.

Shivering, Lily left the dorm and walked down the stairs to the common room. He was sitting with his friends by the fireplace, watching Remus and Sirius play wizarding chess.

"James Potter," She called in a loud, firm voice.

He looked up and grinned, "Yes, Lilykins?"

She glared at him, "What did you do to my dorm room?"

"Did you like it?" he asked, a boyish enthusiasm on his face.

"Like it?" she shrieked, "It's bloody frozen over, and you ask me if I like it?"

"Frozen? It was just supposed to be the snowflakes, the freezing charm must of spread."

"Well fix it, cause I don't fancy spending another night in a bloody freezing dorm." She turned and stalked out, ignoring the shocked look on his face, heading for the great hall.

* * *

**A/N: Please please please review!**


	4. Mistletoe

**A/N: Chapter 4: Mistletoe**

* * *

For the rest of the day Lily was in a foul mood. When night finally came she eagerly made her way to her dorm and found it warm and satisfyingly iceless.

The next day she was in considerably better spirits. Her and Mary had found a book in the library in which the ink had run, and a sixth of the words were incomprehensible. They were filling in the blanks with words of their own and laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

It was when they let out a particularly loud burst of laughter, that Madame Pince appeared, telling them to be quiet. When she saw the book, that the girls had violated with there own scratched in ink, she began yelling.

"Out! Out! How dare you scribble carelessly in one of these precious books! I expected more from you Miss MacDonald, and especially you Miss Evans! A disgrace! Out!" They quickly grabbed their bags and raced out, not stopping until they had turned a corner.

Lily doubled over, panting and laughing, and leaned against the wall while Mary had collapsed into a fit of giggled wheezes on the floor.

"I can't believe she actually kicked us out," Lily panted.

"Her face, it was priceless." Mary giggled.

"Just wait till she reads it!" They dissolved into another gale of laughter.

"Uh... hi." The voice halted the girl's giggles. They looked up to see the four Marauders standing a few feet away.

Remus was trying hard to repress a smile, Sirius was smirking, James had a dumbfounded expression on, and Peter was peeking timidly over their shoulders.

Lily straightened up immediately, her nose tilting up subconsciously. She smoothed her robes then held out her hand to help Mary up.

A moment of awkward silence hung between the six students till Lily finally broke it.

"Come Mary, it's time for us to go." she still hadn't forgiven Potter for what he had done to her dorm room.

The two girls turned and set a brisk pace away from the boys.

"Lily wait," Potter called after but she ignored him, until he caught her shoulder and spun her around.

"What do you want Potter."

"I just-" he was cut off by Sirius' snicker. James followed his gaze to the mistletoe that hung from the doorway above them. Lily also looked up and growled, then turned to leave but found she couldn't move.

"You're going to have to kiss him Evans." Sirius smirked.

"Shut it Black."

"He's right, It won't let us go till we kiss."

"Potter, there is no bloody way I'm-" She was cut off by his lips pressing against her's.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	5. Red

**A/N: Chapter 5:Red. The follow up to Mistletoe.**

* * *

He pulled away and she stumbled back, the enchanted mistletoe releasing its grip on her. He was grinning at her, a grin that was so close to being a smirk that she felt something bubble up inside her. She didn't know what but the logical part of her brain said anger, and she always listened to the logical part of her brain. Ignoring the part that said anger had never felt quite like this, she stepped forward and slapped him.

Then she turned and stormed down the hall, Mary at her heels. She needed air so she slipped out the main doors despite the cold. Her and Mary sat on the steps a long time in silence. Shivering but neither moving.

Lily felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. She immediately leaned into it, without thought. Then she stiffened when she saw Mary had not moved and was staring behind her. She turned to see Potter behind her, his jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She stood up, flinging the jacket back at him, immediately conscience of the loss of it's warmth.

"What do you want Potter." she growled at him.

"Calm down Lilykins, I just want to talk to you."

"I don't feel like talking."

"Fine, then just listen." She nodded her head stiffly, glaring at him. "I'm sorry about the whole mistletoe thing."

Lily was taken aback at the apology, nodding her head and letting a small smile grace her features. However it was short lived as Potter continued.

"But it's all part of Christmas. Seriously you need to get into the Christmas spirit. And it was just a bit of fun."

"Just a bit of fun?" she finally spoke up, her voice harsh. "You kissed me."

"We were under the mistletoe."

"Do you think I care that we were under the mistletoe? I never said you could kiss me."

"You didn't have to, I know you've always wanted to kiss me." he said, his hand ruffling his hair.

"You pompous, arrogant, dim witted, toe rag."

"Lily! You wound me. What have I ever done to you?"

"Do you not remember freezing over my dorm room?"

"That was an accident."

"Was it? That seems to be one of your more popular excuses. Was what happened with Severus an accident?"

"That wasn't my fault." James said, his voice rising, "He had it coming."

"He had it coming? You're the one who's been bullying him since the first train ride. You're the one who started the whole fiasco, and you dare to tell me it's not your fault?"

"Well if you'd been able to see past your own deluded reality and noticed the things he was dabbling in it never would have come to that."

"That 's right, Potter. Place the blame on the innocent."

"Innocent? He could end up seriously injuring someone with his Dark Arts obsession and you did nothing to stop him."

"But he hasn't injured anyone. You on the other hand."

"Me? I don't deal with dark magic."

"You don't need dark magic to injure people. Just this year you've sent four Slytherins to the hospital wing, and one was a second year."

"It was all in good fun, Evans."

"That's right, as long as somebody's having a good time it's alright." Then she lashed out. Taking a step forward she threw her fist, hitting him squarely in the nose. Blood gushed forth, staining the snow red, as he cried out in pain. "Was that fun, Potter? But I guess it doesn't matter what you think, because that felt really good."

He stared at her in shock, holding his nose.

"Better get that looked at before you bleed out." Then she grabbed Mary by the arm and pulled her inside, leaving James alone, standing in snow that was stained red at his feet.

* * *

**A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters! I hope you all enjoyed it too, and please review!**


	6. Ugly Christmas Sweater

**A/N: Chapter Six: Ugly Christmas Sweater**

* * *

He was avoiding her now. It was a strange phenomenon, and it left her feeling oddly empty. However it did help her get her head on straight.

Two days later, on the twenty second of December, she was ready to face James Potter once again. And so she gave her wrapped Secret Santa gift to one of the house elves to deliver to his dorm.

She still hated him, she told herself, but the initial flare of rage had died down and she was able to sit in his presence, for short periods of time, again.

She was sitting with Mary at dinner. The students all around her were opening their presents from their Secret Santa's. The Professors had even had a small game of their own.

Lily watched Dumbledore open a gift wrapped tin that held Muggle chocolates. Grace Johnson squealed at the hair clips and as soon as she put them on the butterflies to flight. Mary was opening her's.

"Lily," she breathed when she had unwrapped it. "Look at this."

Lily peered inside to see a thin silver chain that was coiled up. Opposite the clasp were five sapphires, arranged into a flower shape. Another chain, with tiny emerald set in it, wound it's way away from the flower until it finally merged with the original chain.

"It's beautiful," Lily gasped, "I wonder who it's from."

Mary looked up, scanning the faces of the students, to see if she could figure out who had given it to her.

"Do you like it?" A voice whispered near the two girl's ears. They both jumped and turned their heads to see Sirius Black leaning casually against the back of Lily's chair.

"You gave this to me?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"Mm Hmm,"

"Why?"

"Well, I had my parent's money to waste."

"You bought this for me out of spite for your parents."

"That and I figured it would go a long way to get a snog out of the only seventh year girl who hasn't man handled me into a broom closet, beside you Evans, you don't count." Lily rolled her eyes.

Mary looked at him with disgust. "You can keep the necklace," she said, shoving it at his chest.

He laughed and dropped it back on the table, "This one's free, but you'll have to pay for anymore trinkets coming from me." Then he rejoined his friends.

"Open your's Lily," Mary changed the topic, putting the lid back on the necklace's box.

"A book?" Mary rolled her eyes when Lily had unwrapped it.

"Not just any book. It's 'Vigilance' by Midian Knight."

"Isn't that the one you wanted to get for your Auror training?"

"Yeah, but everyone thinks I'm going to be a healer. I haven't told anyone else except Professor McGonagall and..." She grinned, "Remus." She looked up to see Remus smiling back at her.

"Lily," Mary tapped her shoulder, "Potter's opening his."

Sure enough, Potter was unwrapping his present while his friends looked on. When he pulled it out and made a face at it, Lily couldn't help but smirk. The Christmas sweater was mostly a disgusting green. Horizontal pink stripped were placed regularly up it. Reindeer were prancing across it, their heads to big for their bodies, and their antlers too big for their heads.

"That is hideous." Sirius said, and Remus nodded his head in agreement. However Potter slipped it over his head. It was a little tight and he had trouble getting his arms in. "Your actually going to wear it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, well someone went to the trouble of getting it for me. The least I can do is wear it for a few hours."

Lily gaped at him in surprise.

"What's happened to you, mate?" Sirius asked. "It's not like whoever got that for you cared what you though, it's ugly."

"Someone knocked some sense into me." He looked across the table and met Lily's gaze. No winks, no smirks, no glint of mischief in his eyes.


	7. Snowball Fight

The next day, when Lily woke up, the sun was shining brightly through her window and a light snow was falling. She stretched and yawned, then threw her pillow at Mary's closed curtains. It hit the joint where two curtains met and landed on Mary's head, with practiced ease.

"Omf Muff." Mary complained and tossed the pillow back. Lily rolled off her bed just in time for the pillow to land where her head had been. Mary picked up her own pillow to continue when Lily stopped her.

"Snow, outside." Lily said, as she began to get dressed.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Of course there's snow outside." However she had long ago learned to interpret Lily's morning speak and had received the message. They would continue this, outside, with a more deadly weapon.

They hurriedly dressed and grabbed their winter gear. Then they raced through the common room, ignoring their house mates, and struggling to pull on their coats in mid sprint. They took a detour into the great hall, only slowing down long enough to grab a pumpkin pasty each, before they flew out the door.

Scanning the grounds quickly, Lily chose the top of the hill they liked to sled on as her vantage point. She took off while Mary swerved toward the tree at it's base. Mary had cover, but Lily had the high ground.

Lily skidded to a stop on top of the hill, landing on her knees, and immediately began to gather snow to back snow balls. Once she had a good sized pile, and it didn't look like Mary would be making an attack anytime soon, she began to build a wall. It was about two feet high and four feet wide when Mary came running up the hill. Her toque was filled with snowballs and she had one at the ready. Lily scrambled for her pile and popped up from behind her wall just in time to be hit, full in the face.

Mary was doubled over with laughter as Lily wiped the snow from her face. She returned fire, barely missing Mary who straightened up at the last second and side stepped it. They continued, Mary managing to glance one off Lily's shoulder, while Lily hit Mary with four direct hits to limb and torso. Finally Mary was out of ammo and she raced down the hill, Lily glancing one off her fleeing heel.

Lily stood up, waving her arms in victory at a battle won. "That's right, peasant, Flee! I rule this mountain!" her rant was cut off by another snow ball to the face. She turned to see the four Marauders, standing a few yards to her side. "Which one of you was it?" she growled.

Three fingers were immediately up and pointing at Peter. However Peter's was indicating Sirius, and that's all she needed to know.

Even though she had no interest in sports, Lily's aim was still pretty good. She managed to hit him in the arm. Then Mary popped out from behind her tree.

"Get over here. Let's bring the castle to it's knees and take back our kingdom!"

"A traitorous wrench, that's what she is!" Lily shouted. The four boys looked taken aback by her language, but she continued, this was a serious matter. "The penalty for treason is death. Now take up arms and join your Queen, we will crush these traitorous rebels."

Sirius was the first to react. "Well the queen's already made one attempt on my life." He grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him reluctantly toward the tree.

"Traitors!" James shouted after them, then hulled Peter the rest of the way up the hill.

James and Peter crouched down beside Lily. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"What're your strengths and weaknesses?"

"I have no aim." Peter offered.

"But you're the fastest at making snow balls." James added.

"Okay. Peter you start making snowballs, and don't stop till I tell you. Potter, you and I'll continue building this wall."

For a few minutes they worked in silence, until Sirius came yelling and screaming up the hill. He was immediately pelted with half a dozen snow balls to the face and chest. He fell to his knees and Lily stood up to proclaim her victory.

"Is that all-" She was cut off by Potter grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down beside him. A snowball flew over the wall a second later, exploding on the hard packed snow behind the barricade.

"Save the speech for later, princess, we're at war." he hissed in her ear.

She pushed him off her and peeked over the barricade. Mary and Sirius were skipping down the hill together, shouting insults gleefully back at the defenders.

She turned to Potter, "I'm a Queen, I'll have you know, and I could charge you with treason for assaulting me like that."

"And then you'd be outnumbered. Good luck winning then. Sirius has wicked aim, and Remus is the best strategist out here. You might have the same number of fighters in the field, but with Remus sitting behind their lines, and calling the shots, you better wish for a quick death."

She glared at him, "Fine, have it your way."

He nodded. "Peter, I want snow ball piles every two feet along this wall. Your majesty, let's get building."

James was right, with the attacks the rebels were pulling they could barely keep them on the other side of the wall. Just when they were starting to get the upper hand, Remus would pull out something new. Sirius climbing the tree so he could all but drop snowballs on top of them, before they moved their wall back a few more feet. They hadn't even noticed the mysterious moving bush, with Sirius' cold distractions, till a foot came out to smash their wall. Then the ideas stopped coming. The rebels were being driven back faster and faster, and the three defenders were getting high on their own sudden success.

A woolen gloved hand clamped over Lily's mouth. She didn't even have time to react before she was pulled back.

"Surrender or the princess dies," A voiced sounded, close to her ear.

"Queen" she tried to correct but it only came out as a mumble.

James whipped around a snowball ready. "Remus?"

"Didn't think I'd get my hands dirty, did you? That's why we've won." Then Mary and Sirius hopped over the wall. "I did what you least expected, I joined the game. Now put down the snowball and surrender this castle."

James glared at him, then raised his hands. "Fine, you win." He slowly lowered his hand to drop the snowball. Lily felt Remus loosen his grip on her.

She didn't have time to think. She barely had time to register what was happening. James eyes met her's just before the snowball left his hand, and it was like his whole plan was laid out in them. The crazier thing was that she understood it. He tossed it, fast enough so that Remus wouldn't have time to respond, but slow enough that she could catch it. It burst apart in her hands but it didn't need to be perfectly spherical for the next phase. She brought up her hands and smashed the snow into Remus' face. Then she twisted around and tripped him. He came crashing down and when he landed she twisted his arm behind his back. When she looked up James already had Sirius on the ground. Mary was headed straight for him so she gathered up some more snow and aimed for her face. That distracted her long enough for Peter to grab her hands and pin them behind her back.

"I think we've won Remus. James did exactly what you least expected, he let someone else share his glory."


	8. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: It has been awhile, and past Christmas at that. The challenge I was doing this for is done, but oh well. Here is Chapter 8: Hot Chocolate.**

* * *

By the time the 'most epic game of snowball Hogwarts has ever seen', as Sirius was calling it, was done, it was five o'clock and supper was happening. They didn't feel like joining the rest in the Great Hall so they headed to the kitchens. It had been six hours since any of them had eaten, so they feasted, their near frozen fingers wrapped in a death grip around their mugs of hot chocolate.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on either side of the table and throwing marshmallows into each other's hot chocolate. Lily was sitting next to Remus, and a particularly forceful, and ill aimed, throw of Sirius' caused Remus' mug to tip and spill all down Lily's shirt.

She shrieked and jumped. It was no longer hot, but it was still warm, wet and sticky, and her white blouse was slowly turning transparent.

"I think it's time to head up to the dorm." James said, standing up and pulling his sweater over his head. He handed it across the table to Lily. She smiled at him in thanks and put it on, the wool soft against her skin.

"Yeah, I agree." said Remus. Standing up and yawning. He turned and began walking toward the door. He caught Lily's eye and winked. The next thing she knew he was out the door.

"Hey! No fair!" Sirius yelled after him but gave chase. Then it was just Lily and Mary left in the kitchens. The four Marauders racing to the dorm that was six floors up.

Lily yawned and rubbed her arm. Then she bumped shoulders with Mary and smiled. "Let's go,"

They walked halfway in silence, it was comfortable, until Lily caught Mary's smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it Mary?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"No, there's definitely something up."

Mary grinned, "I've known you for six and a half years, and we've been best friends from day one. I know that you chew on your hair when you're nervous and that you clench your fists when your mad. I know you bite your lip when you're frustrated and tap your foot when you're impatient."

"Yes, and your point is?"

"You only rub your arms like that when you're cold, and you are most definitely not cold in that sweater."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you implying that I'm rubbing my arms because I'm wearing this particular sweater?"

"I'm implying nothing."

"Good, because that would be ridiculous. There's nothing special about this sweater."

"If you say so."

"Are you saying it's special because James ga- lent it to me?"

"I didn't say it, you did. And since when is he James?"

"Ja-Potter, ga- lent it to me so that I wouldn't have to walk to the dorm with only a see through, hot chocolate stained blouse."

"You're a witch, you could have used magic to clean it."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"You fancy him, don't you!" Mary grinned.

"Of course I don't!" Lily scoffed. "He's Potter."

"He wasn't a minute ago, he was James."

Lily glared at her but finally relented, "What if I do?"

Mary simply smiled at her smugly.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 will be up shortly.**


	9. Fireplace

**A/N: Chapter 9: Fireplace. One more chapter to go!**

* * *

As soon as Lily had changed, her and Mary headed down to the common room. The Marauders were sitting in front of the fireplace. Peter was in one of the arm chairs, Sirius and Remus were lounging on either end of the couch, while James sat on the floor, his back up against one arm of the couch.

The four boys looked up when they entered the room.

"Hey!" Sirius greeted them with a wink. "Can't get enough of us, eh?" Lily rolled her eyes while Remus kicked his leg.

"Yeah, why are you back?" James asked, not quite able to believe that Lily Evans had willingly spent an entire day with him.

"Well," Mary said, sitting down on the loveseat that was free. "Lily here realized that-" she was silenced by a thump on the head and a glare from Lily.

"I realized that maybe I've been a little harsh on you guys. Today was fun and well," she blushed. "I would have yelled at you guys for some of the things we've done today."

"I have deserved most of your yelling, Lily." James admitted, his hand moving to his hair subconsciously before he stopped it. "I'll try not to be so much of an arrogant toerag."

"Would you guys just get a room already," Sirius groaned. "You're disgustingly sappy."

Lily's blush darkened and one glance at her was enough for James to be trying hard not to smile.

"I think it's great that they are finally resolving their issues." Remus replied.

"Ugh, you even managed to turn Remus into as much of a mushy puddle as he can go."

"Well would you rather they were talking like civilized people or shouting at each other across the common room?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute, "You're right, it will be nice on the ear drums. False alarm, Moony's still a rational, emotionless, robot."

"Hey!" Remus' thump on Sirius leg soon turned into a full out wrestling match. James had to scramble off the floor, and any leg that was left hanging off the couches was liable to be rammed into.

"Okay, okay, stop it!" James finally sighed after a close call with the fireplace.

They picked themselves up off the floor, grinning, and returned to the couch, James settling himself firmly between them. Lily couldn't help but be impressed. James had finally grown up.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	10. Reindeer

**A/N: Last Chapter! Chapter 10: Reindeer. **

* * *

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the crackling fire as they one by one drifted off to sleep.

Peter was the first, curled up in his chair, then Mary, next to Lily. Remus gave one last yawn before he too fell asleep. James had moved to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace, and Lily was slowly spiraling into peaceful unconsciousness.

"Prongs," Sirius' voice breaking the silence woke Lily up. "Hey, James!"

James finally turned to look at Sirius, and grunted in reply.

"Does Moony still have those markers?"

James smiled slightly. "Yeah, taped to the underside of his bed."

"Thanks mate, I knew I could count on you." Sirius bound up the stairs to the boys dorm and silence once again descended on the common room.

"Markers?" This time it was Lily breaking the silence as she slid off the loveseat to sit in front of the fireplace with James.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Sirius convinced Remus to charm a set of markers so that everyone could see the ink except whoever he had decided to draw on."

Lily laughed, smiling as she stared into the fire. "I love Christmas." she said

"Me too. The snow, and especially the presents."

"I love the decorations." Lily replied, "The Christmas trees dressed in all the tinsel and ornaments."

James shifted so that he was facing Lily. "I have a gift for you."

She smiled slightly, "I look forward to opening it."

"How about I get it and you open it now." James suggested.

"But it's not even Christmas yet!"

He looked up at the clock above the mantle. "Twelve twenty seven, it's Christmas Eve, close enough." he stood up and left the room heading up to the boys dorm.

A few seconds later Sirius came down and sat on the couch, a fist full of markers. He was grinning as he pulled of the caps and began drawing on Remus' face.

A few seconds later and James also came bounding down the stairs, a small gift wrapped box in one hand. He sat down beside Lily and handed it to her.

She began unwrapping it, carefully pulling off the tape so that she didn't rip the paper. She pulled off the lid off the plain white box. Inside lay a tiny wood carving of a reindeer, or she thought it was a reindeer. A tiny silver chain was coiled up, a loop hanging off it. She picked it up, the reindeer suspended from the loop.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Where'd you get it?"

James shifted nervously, "Well, I made it."

Her eyes snapped up, searching his face. He had made this? "You carved this, by hand?"

He nodded his head, his cheeks turning pink, and his hand made it's way to his unruly black hair.

She looked down at the carving, then back up at him. Without thinking she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

His eyes went wide and he brought a hand up to his cheek, staring at her in disbelief.

She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. Looking back down at the necklace, she handed it to him. Then she turned around, so that her back was facing him, and pulled her loose hair out of the way.

His hands were shaking as he brought the necklace around her neck and fastened it. It took a couple tries, but he finally got it.

She turned her head to look at him, their faces inches apart. Her breath hitched, and his was coming out in a ragged, irregular rhythm. He leaned in, just a slight bit more, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her lips were parted slightly, and he moved his head closer still. Steeling his courage, he also closed his eyes and started to close the small gap between them.

A grunt from Remus, and a, not very manly, giggle from Sirius, caused them both to jump. Their eyes snapped open and they turned to look at the two boys.

Remus shifted one last time and opened his eyes. Sirius was leaning over him, a marking in one hand, and a grin on his face. Remus hand shot out and grabbed Sirius' wrist. Recognizing the marker, he let out a growl, before lunging at him. The two boys struggled, each trying to get the marker. When they rolled onto the floor, James and Lily were forced to retreat to the couch.

James sighed, as he watched his two best friends.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," he said "It's just we- I..." he sighed again.

Lily smiled, shifting over to sit closer to him, "I know." she rested her head on his shoulder.

James smiled too, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. They sat in silence, watching the two boys wrestling on the floor. Lily played with her necklace with one hand, tracing the hills and valleys of the intricate carving. She loved deer, they were her favourite animal, not to mention her patronus. She wondered what James' favourite animal was. She'd have to ask him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm currently working a a big, multi-chapter fic, so I probably won't be posting anything for awhile. Hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
